1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lenses for the eye, and more particularly, pertains to an intracorneal or epicorneal lens with fixation holes for fixation of the lens to the corneal stroma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art intracorneal and epicorneal lenses have not currently addressed the issues of fixation within and about the cornea. The lenses in the past have just been positioned within the corneal stroma or between the epithelium and the corneal stroma, and have been expected to maintain appropriate placement without shifting position.
The present invention provides fixation holes for assuring the fixation of the intracorneal or the epicorneal lens within and about the cornea.